Class Zero
Class Zero is a group of fourteen students from the Rubrum Peristylium Suzaku in Final Fantasy Type-0, the magic academy from the Suzaku Fiefdom of Rubrum, and are instructed by Kurasame Susaya, and guided by the moogle Hattsumikamine Rōtoyōsuna Eripuruchi, also known as Mog. Twelve of the Class Zero members are named after cards of a normal playing deck and are attributed a number. Members The twelve primary members of the Class Zero, along with the recent transfer students Machina and Rem, and associated members Tiz and Joker, are referenced in the Nameless Document in the Crimson Codex as the sixteen "constellations" who will take form as human beings a certain point in time and determine whether they have the strength to prevent Finis from occurring and open Etro's gate. Throughout the majority of Arecia's experiments, she abandoned four of the constellations and retained the twelve who became the members of Class Zero. *No.01 Ace: A blond boy who wields a deck of cards and is said to be the primary protagonist within Class Zero. He bears of the power of trust. *No.02 Deuce: A brunette girl who wields a flute. She bears of the power of gentleness. *No.03 Trey: A blond-haired youth armed with a bow and arrow. He bears of the power of knowledge. *No.04 Cater: A handgun-wielding female with short, flared red hair. She bears of the power of courage. *No.05 Cinque: A young lady with brown, braided hair who fights using a mace. She bears of the power of innocence. *No.06 Sice: A silver-haired girl who wields a scythe as a weapon. She isn't very good with words but has good judgment. She bears of the power of persistence. *No.07 Seven: A gray-haired girl who carries an extending chain whip. She bears of the power of understanding. *No.08 Eight: A young martial artist with short auburn hair who fights with a pair of knuckles. He bears of the power of calmness. *No.09 Nine: An impulsive young man with a scarred face and disheveled uniform who wields a spear. He bears of the power of action. *No.11 Jack: A young man with coiffed blond hair who fights using a katana. He bears of the power of ignorance. *No.12 Queen: A dignified young woman with long black hair and trademark glasses who wields a saber. She bears of the power of intelligence. *No.13 King: A young man who looks cold, but is actually kindhearted. Wields two guns. He bears of the power of resolve. Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya are also very recent members to Class Zero; thus, they are not assigned numbers within the class and, story-wise, act as outside viewers of the game's events. They respectively represent fear and love. The mysterious characters Joker and Tiz would appear to fill the missing No.00 and No.10 positions, but are not actually members of Class Zero despite wearing the same uniform. Like Machina and Rem, they were Agito alongside Class Zero, but were removed from Arecia's experiment and now report to her Arecia Al-Rashia in relation to the repeating cycle of Oriense. They respectively represent pain and decrepitude. Story Founded in the year 833, Class Zero was formed from a group of certain children who became students in Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, as a countermeasure to any invasion as part of Operation Apostle. The purpose for this is so the members can become Agito, saviors prophesied in Oriensian mythology to come during the world's apocalyptic event Finis with the potential to open Etro's Gate. But Arecia has seen through each repeat of this moment over six hundred million times: that Operation Apostle would fail as the result of all members of Class Zero becoming l'Cie and dying in battle prior to the world being utterly destroyed as the Lulusathian army began to wipe out Oriense as a sacrifice while their Arbitor collected the their phantoma in order to prepare for the next time. Upon the invasion of Rubrum by the army of the Milites Empire, Class Zero is deployed to liberate the capital and thus begin the chain of events leading to Finis, along with the induction of Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya into their ranks. But as they deal with Milites and its forces, Class Zero's members are forced to also contend with Rubrum's higher ups, who feel threatened by Class Zero's loyalties to Arecia and attempt to send Class Zero on what they intend to be suicide missions. Additionally, the Peristylium officials manipulate Machina's fear of losing people close to him so that he will learn Arecia's true intentions; however, Machina winds up leaving Class Zero to act on his own as Byakko l'Cie. Once Finis begins, Class Zero is automatically blamed for the ensuing apocalypse and the countless deaths that result. Prior to going to the site of Finis to find and stop Cid, Class Zero meet Arecia as she explains that all of this was meant to happen and they will soon make a vital decision which would determinate what will occur next. Arriving at the moment where they are offered the power of l'Cie, for reasons unknown, Class Zero turn down the offer. However, their rejection results in Rem turning into a Suzaku l'Cie in their place. After finding Machina and Rem, trapped in Crystal Stasis, Class Zero receive their help in spirit to defeat Cid. But despite this change in history, ending the war and saving the world, the twelve members pay for it at the cost of their lives. On the verge of death, Ace manages to calm those fretting of their deaths down and the group spend their final moments talking of all the things they wanted to do after the fighting has ended. However, the mysterious Joker and Tiz, have secretly overseen most of Class Zero's actions and played a role in convincing Arecia to revive Machina and Rem from their crystal stasis. Arriving to find their Class Zero friends dead, Rem comforting a guilt-ridden Machina for his perception of them, the two would proceed to honor their classmates' deeds by recording their names in history fifty years later while rebuilding post-war Oriense. This act would in turn convince Arecia to give up the search for Etro's Gate, her removal the crystals from Oriense's history, scene of the game's alternate ending, stopping the war and Class Zero's demise from happening as Arecia leaves Oriense. Gallery Category: Final Fantasy Type-0 Category: Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category: Main Characters